


Hang me, Oh, hang me

by BabyBlues



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlues/pseuds/BabyBlues
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Hang me, Oh, hang me

无论情况有多糟，你还是能一走了之。  
——帕拉尼克《摇篮曲》

一个好的故事，有人是这么认为的，最好能让人捧腹大笑，或者像是用子弹打穿你的内脏和大脑。

I  
如果这个故事和赫拉克利特的哲学课一样乏善可陈、三流理工学院的秃顶教授随着薛定谔方程的参数溅出的口水一样滔滔不绝，或者根植在废弃轮机组上的玫瑰状铁锈一样生生不息——你们十有八九会请求我闭嘴，如果我们还保持着退守到底线、几近枯竭的清醒。一个哗众取宠的传奇并不总要以天赐恩宠的音调开始。但就像闭着眼睛描绘极光溜进极夜或者你的手指滑过情色影星的侧腰，所有的轨迹和想象都遵循着似曾相识的道理，亲眼目睹却是另外一回事情。  
令人费解的是，我们永远拿捏不准，最好的结尾应该戛然而止在哪里。就像我们不知道下一驾飞机会坠毁在哪个海域，降落伞能不能及时将你拉起。  
我不知道。我这么说或许是因为我和大多数漠视中年危机而自食其果的男人一样，早已遥遥领先地跨出了对本我自暴自弃的那一步。

我心不在焉地打量着手套上那些不轻不重的破洞，偶尔瞥一眼镜子里的彼得，他目光涣散，一手拎着松垮得像老年人色斑的睡裤，另一只手努力用DK 百科全书上介绍的方法刷去堆砌在牙面的菌斑，希望它能带走一小颗尖牙舌侧愈演愈烈的龋坏。我还记得被那颗尖牙咬住是什么情形——惊奇地发现蜘蛛其实是肉食动物而不是害虫。而除此之外他的牙齿依旧年轻以及像烤上了长白石瓷粉一样干干净净。  
刷毛一言不发地挑破彼得轻微发炎的牙龈，像铰链过犹不及地磨平齿轮的突起。彼得皱起的眉骨间横过一小道褪色的划痕，那是在他作为准复仇者卷入劝服- 抓捕- 破坏纽约的恶性循环时落下的身心残疾。  
比起他的蜘蛛面罩本身带来的身不由己大约可以忽略不计。

“或许你真的该考虑这回事——我是说——”  
彼得吐出一口浅红色的泡沫，拧开水龙头，过大的水流从盥洗池的底部弹起，溅到我身上。彼得用力关上储物柜的门，继续无视我的请求。抗炎药和非处方镇痛药零星散落在洗漱用品间，像夹缝生存在纽约寻欢作乐指南里的贫民窟。而他看上去像面对上流社会的险恶刺探，手足无措的卖花女，竭力想将不安和口音藏得无影无踪。  
“嘿，听着，亲爱的，复仇这个词不适合你——它不适合任何靠贩卖友好情绪为生的物种。不管它由什么衍生。如果你真的对犯罪恨之入骨，彼得，你大可以试试双人瑜伽或者罂粟，来缓解内啡肽分泌不足。”  
我指出。但彼得用眼神强硬地制止我。他棕色的虹膜几乎呈现出某种晶体才有的半透明质感，很难说那是源于深藏不露的愤怒还是不言而喻的指责——像匆忙点火的V12 引擎，隐约流动的热浪在非线性叙述的谋杀案遮掩下扑朔迷离，而重点全然不是凶手和刺鼻的火药味。我挠了挠头，为彼得让开一条道路，不慌不忙地跟在他身后。  
“你知道的，他们常常这么拒绝说，你值得更好的。如果你不相信食物疗法，那么试试后现代主义话剧或者成人童话？”我用手比划出一把斧头。  
“比如说《闪灵》。”  
省省吧。彼得嘴角微微抖动，颤动的眼睫挑起某种十分婉转的言不由衷：  
我可以一个人搞定这该死的一切。  
一切。  
“关键词是该死的还是一切？”  
彼得眯起眼，似乎是在取笑我的咬文嚼字。他面对我脱下T 恤，将其随手甩在沙发上，不像之前，他没有对自己的过量暴露表示丝毫难为情，他把自己塞进纯色衬衫和廉价西装里，转身将熬夜写好的新闻稿折好摆在桌上。走到玄关，他换上了一双与勉强拼凑的西服套装格格不入的跑鞋。片刻后，他和那些被困在暴风雨前夜、意识到事情不对劲的孤胆执行官们一样，发现了困境或者骗局所在。他从鞋柜里抽出一双沾满灰尘的皮鞋。  
而我做出了感谢上帝的表情。  
看在死神的份上，我这样做的确不仅仅是为了他或许能被某些人少嘲笑一些。

别在家里捣乱，彼得望着我警告道。  
“哦亲爱的，别担心，我唯一想弄乱的东西就是你。”  
那样你会后悔的, 彼得的眼神耐人寻味。空气里紧绷着类似颠茄药剂和调制香草精油无端游走的味道，来不及缓解的性压力以及与之一一匹配的荷尔蒙。  
我不知不觉舔了舔下嘴唇。

我可能忘了告诉他，我已经开始后悔了。  
而他刚刚关上房门。

II  
后悔这种事不像你不得不枪杀隔壁那个总在周六晚上开忏悔聚会的小白脸灵媒，他和西恩•潘*一样演技惊人，却没干过任何吉米•马库尔*干过的坏事，你仅仅只是看他不顺眼。后悔是你在半夜里忽然被深不见底的恐慌憋醒，似乎有吉普赛来的女巫一直在对整个小区进行不痛不痒的诅咒，除了被僵尸咬坏大脑外, 你没办法息事宁人地重新躺进黑暗中。然后你打开灯，莫名其妙地产生一种推己及人的隐痛，却拒绝以躁郁症发作解释这种猝不及防的悸动。你可以把它称之为偶发的良心发现。不过对于我来说，后悔只是被玷污了职业素养的可能后果。  
至于那些沿袭了自多年以前的意外——彼得总是设法让我失去准星或者无法扣下扳机，那是他的职责之一，仅仅只是之一。事实上我一直不太理解他和他的同伙有关“权利和义务”的辩白。就像你必须对不可靠的人证提出合理怀疑，而纯粹的事实和定义模糊的道德感无关。那时，彼得说这一部分无关权利。  
“那和什么有关？”  
“和你还在问我这个问题有关。”  
“……搞清这一点能让我备受侮辱的自尊心挽回比分吗？我是说我们总得有人意识到它并没有起多大作用，帮到什么人不会徒劳为他们以后的生活添加新的艰难困苦？”  
“你告诉我？”  
彼得挑眉望着我，好像我知道得还不够刻骨铭心。每当这种时候我就会为了这个悬而未决的问题头疼得想崩掉自己的脑袋。我早就该开这一枪和其他的很多枪。我早就该那么干了。  
我有过很多机会，实际上，在神盾局捎带着可怜的复仇者和全世界过不去的时候我有过很多可以从中捞好处的时机，但我不在那儿。当那个多愁善感的瞎子站在彼得身后或者来不及赶到、离瞄准彼得的枪口只有一步之遥的时候，我也不在那儿。  
我只是正好错过了——就像你每天平白无故错过的地铁和公交，错过失落文字的葬礼和一大群候鸟离家出走的哀鸣。  
如果彼得因此责备过我的话，那么我们的立场都会好很多，我大可以这样想象——我们爬上自由女神像马丁和路易斯*那样亲热地干一架，然后在打着自由的幌子的火把上以各种可能的体位进行愤怒性爱和体液交流。  
后来彼得只是漫不经心地告诉我，我不在那儿使得事情比本可能的无药可救要进展顺利很多——比如我和那个红衣瞎子*在美国队长眼前大打出手那一次。  
“不过那不是你的错。”  
他勉强承认道。  
“或者它本该是。或许。”  
我移开视线惴惴不安地承认到。  
“不，它不是。”  
彼得推开窗户，朝我露出一个转瞬即逝的微笑，拉下面罩。  
是的，一切都是面罩和与之相连的紧身衣的错，我已经告诉过你们了。它是源头，真相，罪恶和后果。而剩下的裸露的你只是一小团随时可能魂飞魄散的怪物聚合体，被摆上餐盘的头道饭后甜点里。

我希望我能搞清楚彼得出的难题和他为我做辩护的本来意义，但是我不能。  
“抱歉彼得。我想过了，我知道我本该做得更好，就像那些把盲肠清理干净、永远不会犯疝气和痔疮的令人作呕的男主角。”  
而彼得站在门口，神情和历经水合氯醛造成的逆行性失忆或者高潮后综合征一样茫然无措，他扶着鞋柜，等了一小会儿，将钥匙塞回口袋上。我在声嘶力竭倒灌进房间的冷风恐吓下往后退了一大步。  
“我的意思是，我不打算缺席你的最重要的时刻了，我本不可能错过的，对吗？”  
彼得低头换鞋，又脱下外套，被几乎沉淀在房间里的冷空气冻得瑟瑟发抖。我心虚地摸了摸鼻子。  
“至少我在这儿了。此时此刻。”  
彼得眨了眨眼，目光里的颓然和表情的锐利相比格格不入，像深渊上的火。他转身从冰箱里端出昨天剩下的外卖，在橱柜里奇迹般地找到了一瓶杰克•丹尼。然而，在我走神的一小段时间里，彼得又将杰克•丹尼塞了回去。  
杰克•丹尼是一个毛茸茸的矮子在很久之前送他的。他们一起义正言辞地讨论英雄主义式死亡、墓碑的材料是大理石还是花岗岩更好，就像真的有两个诗人和篆刻家纡尊降贵地附身在他们千疮百孔的身体上，用蹩脚的韵律探讨“白驹过隙”、他们刚刚失去的那一部分人生、一个更好的未来和可能性以及可怜的老船长。在史蒂夫•罗杰斯代号美利坚童子军的坟前。  
现在那个矮子也被盯上了。总有一天地狱之轮会光荣地临幸所有人。堕天使言笑晏晏地准备好锈迹斑斑的刀叉和香料，兴致盎然地阅览那些痛苦又疲惫的灵魂再一次遭受生前遇到的全部创伤。我几乎要毛骨悚然了，就像刚刚得知高中时最心仪的拉拉队队长是个有异食癖倾向的玛丽莲•曼森歌迷。当然，读过高中的人是彼得不是我。  
我不知道他还记不记得高中是什么样的，至少我对那些惨无人道、针对变种人的临床三期实验一无所知，我想我们还是不记得比较好——彼得绝不是受万人追捧的舞会皇后，而我甚至不是变种人。我没法混在人群里喊“变种以及骄傲”的口号，而我他妈从一开始就知道。  
但彼得从不知道，也不知道为什么我们明明知道并且还要这样做——为什么总有一天，被害者会变成加害者——浮士德的老情人提及的赌局和悲剧藏身在哪里，蓄势待发的恶意和有气无力的告解到底哪一边被倾倒下更多的魅力。事实上，那个对此比我了解得更多的瞎子比我还要害怕。如果我能重操旧业，那么他也能走上一步之差，令人喜闻乐见地是他几乎做到了。我听说其他人最后还是原谅了他。  
彼得呢？我说不准。彼得有一套和其他人不太相同的价值系统。别问我，我和你一样困惑。

1.西恩• 潘和吉米• 马库尔：来自克林特•伊斯特伍德导演的电影《神秘河》，其中西恩•潘为吉米•马库尔的演员  
2.一对美国谐星  
3.指内战

III  
彼得打开了电视，屏幕跳转到了公共台的实时新闻，在微波炉发出不耐烦地提示音后彼得起身走向厨房。

有那么一年，我差点错过了当年某个无关紧要的纪念日还是节日——如果你真的想要记住某个日期，不要因为备忘录上做出了密密麻麻的提示而放松警惕。  
那是一个彻头彻尾的意外，我不幸卷入了一宗由连环杀手和器官买卖构成的错综复杂的事件。起因是某个我在当雇佣杀手时认识的朋友要我去他的店里帮忙处理一些尸体。当然，有尸体通常意味着有买卖，而我要做的无非是出于人道主义将尸体带到纽约湾进行无人知晓的海葬。虽然我对杀手退休后是否要成为手持福音书的传道者、和洛丽塔形影不离的中老年智障颇有微词——我的确没有考虑过——在黑市倒卖器官。考虑到我自身的情况，这的确是个不错的就业方向，想想那些年我被人捅破的肝脏，是的老天，那些还只是肝脏。  
当我到达墨西哥餐馆时里面空无一人，我穿过灶台没有熄火的厨房，走向通往地下室、漆黑一片的楼梯。我摸向墙上的电灯开关，丝毫没有推理出给我发送的暗语是错误的求救信号而不是心血来潮的再就业指导。我下意识拔出刀向前斜砍去，同时极细的刀片划开我的面罩，扎向我来不及做无罪辩护的喉咙。  
我冷静地打开开关，向一地的尸块和血浆问好，一个哀愁而消瘦的极端精神分裂症用一见如故的忸怩语气发出了一些含混不清的声音，像那些迎风招展、被冷血的皮条客扫地出门的娘娘腔。他罔顾肩膀上的伤口，用断了的手继续扣衣角上的纽扣，另一只手则举着一把锋利的砍骨刀。我摸着气管上的破洞，心平气和地用枪指着他。  
“别告诉我一切都是出于你对世界无法欺瞒的爱——如果你打算用这种拙劣的技巧抢我的风头的话。”  
他委屈地抓挠着漏风的喉咙，模糊不清的嘟哝像是彻底的否认，又像源于喉癌晚期的阉伶对跨四个八度的最后演出无能为力的哀嚎。  
“你说什么，抱歉这儿过期颜料味太重，我听不清。”  
我蹲在地上，绞尽脑汁也不想明白我那个从第三世界的战乱里幸存的同僚是到底是怎样被肢解的，假设他只是老无所依，离经叛道太远，无论如何，他和我都必须明白，在我们这类人的职业规划里没有退休这个选项，更没有改邪归正的康庄大道。  
其一是有些事即便是正义和死亡的威慑力也无法触及。其二是有一些人甚至不配得到一场公平的审判。

彼得顺着蜘蛛感应或者别的什么的帮助找上门时，我正在清理瓷砖缝隙里的人体组织碎屑，直接后果是我恰好跪在他面前，他自上而下俯视着我，没有来得及带上面罩的脸显露出一种富有感染力的惊魂未定，径直看向我的瞳孔由于不可名状的痛苦而小幅度地收缩，像指针在新世纪零点倒数的最后一格附近闪烁。  
片刻后，彼得的手指才神经质地抬了抬。我抬头看着他。  
“彼得，事情不该是这样子的，虽然它看上去像是新手作案的非法入侵和证据确凿- 电椅欢迎你的一级谋杀，我没动手，我是说我动手了，但是我没有——”  
彼得打断我：  
“你看上去很糟糕。”  
“我没事。我想在我可以在没疯前向你解释全部的细节，我已经准备好了呕吐袋……就在这里。”  
“我不需要——”  
彼得推开我的手：  
“——你的解释。”  
有那么一会儿我以为似曾相识的场景只是在不足为惧地轮回再演绎——没完没了的道德折磨和愈演愈烈的自毁情绪。的确，其中有微乎其微的求同存异和相互谅解的可能性。除非我又一次打破了那个触不可及的记录而高估了这样做的难度。我站了起来，挺直脊背，望向彼得的眼睛。  
“所以，这是‘爱你到世界的终结？’还是‘宝贝再击中我一次’？”  
彼得伸出手，我说不准他是在迁怒还是在谴责我忘记纪念日这件事本身。或许都有。当然最后总会以我抱着他躺在难看的马赛克图案床单上告终。彼得拽着我的领口，干燥后的血迹比我想象的更不起眼，我在剑拔弩张里失落地想，然而他迅速而准确地掀开我破破烂烂的面罩，将嘴唇贴上了我的嘴唇。  
在最初的五秒里，或许更长，我丝毫没有意识到发生了什么事。一直以来我反复沦陷在同一个王尔德式—死亡是我从未经受过的侮辱—悖论里——“我需要证明自己疯了，但如果我证明出来了，那么显然我还没有疯。”  
我不太明白我和我的生活究竟异常在哪里，如果我能弄明白，我也就不会再备受异类标签的困扰了——除非我并不真的以此为耻。  
彼得撬开了我的嘴唇，我将信将疑地搂着他，双手试探性搭上他的腰。

彼得抓得很用力，以他发白的指节为中心，辐射状的衣褶隆起并绷紧，彼得的气息捉摸不定得像固化反应的自由基，从某块内脏开始接连绞紧让人口干舌燥。我一手抱住彼得，一手按向他的脑袋，努力从清洁剂浮夸的茉莉香和人体制剂骇人听闻的恶臭里追溯那些稍纵即逝的信息。那是彼得的味道，从呼吸、汗腺或者眼睑下不安转动的眼睛里比湍流略微温驯地传来——像核污染的醒目标识，警告我拥有过量的是什么样的情形。  
“韦德，紧张的时候你说话更有逻辑。”  
彼得喘着气推开我，我的手仍然牢牢地陷在他的腰里，提醒我掩饰性的过于用力。  
“……别和我谈逻辑，除非你是在暗示我们的对话很无趣。”  
“每一次，韦德，”彼得阻止我转移话题，看着我的脸，巧妙地避开我的眼睛，“我该死的希望我不需要指出来。”  
“指出什么？”  
彼得的声音里镶嵌着脏弹和神经递质爆炸时人们只能颓然认命的了无生气。  
“还要过多久，你才能不让自己被这些该死的事情波及。是的，我的意思是伤害。”  
我扫视四周，目光从跳屠宰场之舞的会场入口滑到倒掉在挂钩上死不瞑目的乳猪，耐心地安抚着彼得：  
“我没看到任何你说的有害的东西。”  
有微电流涉及自他颤动的眼睑，我悻悻地缩回离他的脸只有半毫秒即将抵达的手。  
“因为那是你的过去，韦德，其中甚至包括因为我而恶化的部分。你认为乐在其中是逃避的一种。看看你自己，看看所有的一切。”  
“那又怎样，彼得，好撒玛利亚人*会收回他们的善心，打喷嚏的时候灵魂不会被剔除出去？我不关心。我只知道你搞错了一点：  
你可能是发生在我身上最好的事情之一。哪怕你认为那是厄运我觉得没关系。我会好起来，不管有没有自愈因子。比起这个我更关心埃尔维斯•普雷斯利*的死因。”  
“你不明——”  
“我不需要明白，彼得。”  
我低头堵上彼得的嘴。被剥夺的话语权在我的舌尖摩擦过他那颗尖牙的时候仍旧跃跃欲试，彼得的手抵住我的胸口，如果他的手里握有谋杀阿喀琉斯的弓箭，那么他咄咄逼人的眼神理应像促进自由意志入侵一样号召我们刺穿彼此的心脏。我抓住他的手腕，把字句清晰地铺陈在他耳边，像历经最后一个阶段的悲伤签署下一份讣告。  
“我接受。我无条件接受。你说的那些我看到或者看不到的东西。所有的一切。”  
彼得无力地微张着嘴，柔软又致命的唇纹反衬出与此截然不同的眼神那些里尔克哀歌式的荒诞不经的唯美。  
“我杀了一个男人。某个在很多方面和我有共同话题的家伙。”  
“而我没有任何理由原谅你。”  
彼得绝望地补充道。  
“当然，我没有任何理由指望一个原谅。”  
他终于闭上了过分干净、对无法刹车的悬崖之旅表现出后悔之情的双眼。  
“我知道，韦德。”  
他自言自语。咬牙切齿。声音轻得像抚平被打碎的瓷器上一道不起眼的皲裂。  
“我知道，韦德。”

4.意为好心人、见义勇为者。  
5.美国摇滚歌手及演员，绰号猫王

IV  
彼得换上了一件老旧的印着一大群复仇者（没有他）的套头衫。他在微波炉的辐射和各种调料的围攻下成功选中了墨西哥辣酱。暖气很快使房间内温度上升，他逐渐伸展开像枯死植物的茎叶一样蜷起的肩膀，接着在胡椒粉的煽风点火下打了一个喷嚏。他双手捂住嘴，用脚尖勉为其难地黏着辣酱瓶，面露鼻腔被侵略的苦涩，用另一只脚单脚跳到了餐桌旁。他坐在我对面，别过脑袋，倒吸一口气，我抢先说道：  
“愿达尔文保佑你。是的，比起神创论我更相信自然选择。”  
电视里晃过几幅有关饥荒和瘟疫的印象画。彼得终于回过神来，他揉去鼻泪管拥堵流出的几滴眼泪，拧开辣酱瓶瓶盖。假设这一刻流淌过餐桌的不是辣椒素而是尸横遍野的味道，下一个镜头的社交礼节就是教会我们怎样合理的埋葬而不是装饰厨房。  
彼得将烤熟的芝士淋在焗饭上，像给一排排参差不齐的墓碑依次撒花。  
“再多一点你就毁了这门艺术，彼得。够了——”  
彼得适可而止的端起平底锅，与此同时，双槽水槽里堆积如山的碗碟像还魂尸一样毫无预兆地悄然跌落，而彼得转过身，在争分夺秒的子弹时间里将它们一一救起。最后一个俄罗斯蓝花瓷餐盘滚了下来，惆怅而于事无补地撞上了桌角。而那些来自地面和彼得身上卫衣的油污则置身事外又异口同声地谴责着他所携带的异味和色泽。宝贵的寂静后，隔壁准时响起了决斗和家具穿透玻璃的全垒打，配上姗姗来迟的盘子粉身碎骨的声音。  
“我可以处理这个。是的。我可以。”  
彼得深吸一口气，望着无时无刻不在相互搏击的存在与虚无波澜不兴地说。

公共台的现场主持用兴高采烈地、提起澳洲农民培养出了世界上最重的怪物南瓜的可爱口气播报着一起南弗罗里达州、发生在众目睽睽下毫无线索的谋杀，有线台有恃无恐通过肥皂剧对大众进行审美洗脑，与此同时，地震带上的环岛正在经历又一次海啸，随之而来的还有本地台插播的一条变压器爆炸的新闻。  
看，生活并不总是这样糟糕的——它只会在你喘不过气的同时给你更强有力的迎头痛击。  
彼得挽起袖子，以掠食者猎捕的速度清理完水槽，我看着他后知后觉地放下了卷到一半的煎饼。是的，了不起的变压器爆炸。  
“成为众望所归的英雄从来不是问题所在，对吗彼得？”  
彼得掀起卫衣，用被虫蛀空的眼神注视着我，和氧化锆晶体一样坚硬而无暇的棕色眼睛里闪烁着异常的东西——我们总会向什么东西缴械投降的。  
可能是逆光镜头里的一个背影，或者浓烟呛出的仓促约定。  
永别了，武器。  
如果你想知道我的回答的话。

彼得花了大约半个小时做晚餐（包括阅读微波炉使用指南和食谱），离开了大约三个小时。其中的空缺我用有待商榷的方式做出了适当的弥补，比如过度侵犯他的隐私和窃听左邻右舍的卧室里发生的动作剧（无论是不是与他们的合法伴侣）。当彼得抓着焦黑的面罩推开窗户时，终于下定决心叹了今天第一口气。  
彼得将面罩丢在地上，跨进房里。  
“生活并不总是这样子的。你得继续下去。”  
我告诉他。彼得坐在窗沿上，望着木质地板上暗示轮回的纹路，片刻后闭上了眼睛，捂住自己的脸，竭力控制身体每一个部分，避免将脏话和流离失所的情绪一泻千里。  
“搞定这该死的一切？”  
他垂下肩膀，用被迎面击中鼻骨的语气说。我尝试抱住他，但是房间里不屈不挠灼烧的冷空气有序地四处游离，像焚毁森林、屠宰食用动物的行径一样毫无恻隐之心。  
我再次尝试抱住彼得。而彼得终于挺直肩膀，像沉船穿过海洋深处的高压区然后尘埃落定。他穿过了我的怀抱。  
穿过是字面上的意思。

我可能需要强调一遍——我已经开始为了那些我在不知不觉做过的事开始后悔了。  
所有的一切。

V  
假设一切没有发生过——那我们只是在用自欺欺人的决定论来欺瞒对结局殊途同归的内疚。而我不太用那部分的脑子来思考问题，如果它不能带来一个真正行之有效的答案，那么它十有八九会造成一个万人声讨的结果。干燥的暖气有一股隐隐约约的恶意，比冰冷带来的窒息更能让人感受到空无一人的寂静——你被幻觉蒙蔽，以为还有人拥抱住你那末梢循环坏死的、被子弹贯穿的手。  
我最后一次将手扣在彼得的腰上时，是在刚杀完一个无可挑剔的被害人兼加害者后——对方或者接受了自然选择对大脑前叶造成的器质性的敌意，或者在充满潜意识歧视的社会里按图索骥地孵化出了不切实际的想象力。当然，在这一点上我和他没有本质上的区别，但——  
我遇到了彼得，那个被我干掉的家伙则是在待人接物和社交网络上都极端不走运。  
回公寓的路上彼得用一种令人无所适从的缄默朝我不断施压，而我跟在他身后，喋喋不休地讲着无伤大雅的色情笑话。要么闭嘴要么疯狂。彼得首先挑起了一场不公平的对话，在我将门关上的下一秒。彼得将我推到门上，随手按灭了吊灯开关。  
我屏息等着这一瞬间视锥细胞的暗适应。压迫性黑暗顷刻间晕开。须臾入戏的孤魂计算着合法色诱的途径——包括难以启齿的前戏和欲盖弥彰的高潮。彼得凑上来，掀开我破碎的头罩竭力撕咬我的下嘴唇。而我抓着他的头发，舔舐过他的牙列，同时在舌尖上增添了一处不明就里的新伤。看看那些裙下之臣门无法半途而废的痴心妄想，你就知道，为什么明知故问的危险想法总是最让人念念不忘。  
彼得的呼吸毫无规律地起伏在我的嘴边，我撩起他的外套和长袖T 恤，用膝盖分开他习以为常抗拒的双腿。  
这种时候，任何摆在我们面前的口是心非都不过是故作矜持的欲望。  
我彻底脱下了彼得半松的牛仔裤，调换位置将他抵在门上。他回吻得很卖力但是明显心不在焉。我揽着他，手指滑到他的腰间，啃咬着他的下唇草草做完了扩张。彼得猛地环住我的脖子，轻微拱起身体。  
“韦德——”  
他配合我抬起腿。我毫不犹豫地顶了进去，驾轻就熟地碾向他的腺体。彼得紧咬的牙列间泄露出了一些不可思议的低吟。我抱着他，不断深入那条狭窄但愈加紧缩的通道。而他用不连贯的肢体语言和支离破碎的鼻音做出了鲜明有力的双重否定。  
“该死的——”  
我吻了吻他的唇角，撤出又凶狠地挤进他的身体。他的身体紧绷得像下一秒就要放声尖叫一样。  
“你知道吗，韦德——”  
令人大失所望的是，彼得只是仰起头，断断续续地喘息着，然后出其不意地绞紧。我勉强扶住墙壁，另一只手掐住他的腰，粗暴地进出在他若有似无的迎合里。  
“和你在一起——”  
我停了下来，压在某个位置附近，彼得瑟瑟发抖地揪住我的衣服，  
我咬住他侧颈上一小块高热而颤栗的皮肤，不慌不忙地吮吸。彼得试图向上弓起身体，被我强硬地压回怀里。  
“该死的——就像交、交给——学龄前儿童一把——”  
彼得短促地吸了半口气，吐出一连串词不达意的呻吟。  
“……上好膛的枪。”  
他吞下了一个象征非暴力抵抗的半途而废的尾音。在剧烈的痉挛里说出了一个没有任何语病的长句。迅速并且坚定。然后是半个用于咒骂的词。  
“你永远不会知道，它下一秒会不会伤害谁或者他们自己。”  
“所以，你正在对，一个无疑义的判决结果感到后悔和吃惊？”  
我舔了舔他开裂的下嘴唇，同时用力顶开他的身体最深处。彼得像所有被惊醒的实验动物一样竭尽所能地绷紧了所有随意肌，刻不容缓的气音从他起伏的胸腔内壁中扬起，被我漫不经心地压回微微颤抖的喉咙里。  
“该死的——我不知道——该死的。”  
“那就是说，除非到了必须讨论择偶观和从众心理带来的社会危害时，我才会履行提醒你的义务，彼得，你根本不知道自己操他妈的有多好……”  
“闭嘴。”  
彼得意简言赅地说：  
“那样就不能构成一个吻了。”  
我贴上他半阖的嘴，在他咬断我的舌肌前再一次尝试自上而下的无差别攻击。

当他终于筋疲力尽地搂住我的脖子和我并排躺在地毯上时，我伸手从腰包里拿出一个限量版的胶片相机。  
“这是你的补偿？”  
彼得用喑哑的声音问道。  
“不。这是纪念日的奖品。”  
彼得撩开被汗水浸湿的头发，将脸转向我。  
“纪念什么的？”  
“我遇到了一个超棒的蜘蛛屁股以及我没有错过它。我是认真的。”  
“当你把性和纪念品联系起来的时候——看起来的确有可能是认真的。”  
“你不相信？”  
“我相信。愤怒性爱总归是一个处理问题的方式。毫无疑问，韦德。我也是认真的。”  
彼得耐人寻味地看着我。  
关于纪念日的历史和渊源早已不可考。我似乎再次尝到了被咬破的血迹——早已被唾沫润湿又干涸的地方甚至没有留下任何可靠的证明。我意识到那种质感和味道会一直残存在贪得无厌的味蕾孔里。  
而我从来就没有将它们任何一部分洗干净的能力。

在我集中注意力的时候，彼得已经捡起了他的蜘蛛面罩并摆在桌上。他将电视打开，重新等待着新闻里女播音员用惴惴不安的仓促神色播报虚假和平和逃离德黑兰式的胜利，他垂下肩膀，继续卷着煎饼，眼神透过我，盯住对面墙面上与本时区相比迟了大约十秒的时钟。  
他将餐具放进水槽，缩在沙发上，低氧饱和度和适宜的温度剥夺了他继续与沉默抗衡的意志力。他弓起身体，缓缓地闭上眼睛，眼珠在快速动眼期的浅眠里不安地转动。  
我蹲在他面前，手指触摸着他的睫毛。有几次他几乎睁开了眼睛，我紧紧地盯着他，但是没有任何事发生。他动了动鼻子。在我谴责他的失信又为此使出浑身解数找到借口时，他掀开眼睑，望向我的眼睛里满是迷茫。  
有那么一瞬间，像是机械生命初次拥有自由意志和恣意歌唱的声音，和时间用针脚放任自流编织出的琥珀化石一样美好得不像话，而我看到的东西，好比印象派画和宗教歌剧里暗藏的玄机，你永远也没办法把它们和现实辨识清——与此同时，我对自己脑袋里嗡嗡作响的噪音说：  
闭嘴吧。过度妄想症患者。  
所有你通过性和谎言在身体上占据的优势终究会变为最触目惊心的致命武器，把你摧毁在上帝和他的打手们打个呵欠的一念之差里。

VI  
不通过尝试和前人的失败没人知道抢银行需要准备怎样的后备计划。我会试试不使用它们的——有些事是没有后备计划可言的，那些东西你只会失去一次，其中包括你因为恶性肿瘤不得不忍痛割爱的肾、大肠或者曲细精管。  
只会失去一次。

我跟着彼得走进电梯，人群把我们挤到角落，在一个咄咄逼人的老太太挤开一个体脂率过高的胖子进入电梯后，电梯门勉为其难地合上。  
“年轻人。对，就是你。”  
彼得握着咖啡，正准备朝两条街外的地铁站狂奔，那个满脸戾气的老太太一手拎着纪梵希的提袋，一手持着拐杖优雅地指着彼得的脸。  
“不要说你赶时间。”  
她严厉地盯着彼得，用交响童话6 里那头狼的眼神，像某个我和你都认识的那种人。彼得朝前踏出了一步，又小心翼翼地缩了回来。他焦躁地看了看手表，还是将她扶到了路边并招来一辆出租车。老女人穿着足够将自己下坠的皮肤勒成松饼的黑色蕾丝裙，优雅地坐上了出租车。她对彼得谆谆善诱地说：  
“不要在前男友的葬礼上哭。”  
彼得一愣。  
“你是个好孩子。你知道的。无论发生了什么都是他的损失。”  
这时我忽然记起她可能是我们隔壁那个爱听朋克摇滚的邻居，或者邻居的情妇或者母亲，至少我从来没有窥见过她的女儿还是儿子，或许彼得见过。  
“不要惊慌。”  
她最后对彼得颐指气使地说，然后趾高气昂地吐出一个墓园的名字。  
彼得站在汽车尾气里，用难过的眼神看着被他失手泼出来的咖啡。

因为迟到，彼得打破了长久以来的全勤，他站在第七大道和三十四街所在的路口边，那里是第一座影城取代五分钱影院的地方，他被临时派遣来为娱乐版新闻配一组照片。分别由写在储存卡里的可格式化数据和终将死于曝光的胶片机时代遗珠组成。  
不知为何我忽然想起了一个没兑现的、请彼得看电影的承诺，想起了数字化纪元来临前的胶卷时代和放映机，那些你远无法想象的故事和场景，而我恰好不记得那个我们究竟该去哪里看那场电影，也不能确定彼得会不会走出纽约和她不厌其烦的甜蜜陷阱。  
彼得站在影城的阴影里，举起了手里的相机。  
在同一个路口，我们曾经穿着便服路过，他穿着宽大陈旧的黑T 恤，上面用手写花体印着红色的“瘟疫工厂”还是“远离地狱”，T 恤源头可能是我洗劫某个公司后收下的礼品了，或者彼得误收的地下宗教团体对地上人群的信仰表达的敬意。  
而那次共同外出的主题有关普通人的生活。包括套头衫，绒布裤，总之不是尖头皮鞋的户外运动鞋，不包括电击枪和其他有杀伤力的枪，炸药和所有可以当做武器的玩意儿。我没有向彼得提到折断的右手也能成为一种致命武器，因为他很有可能会生气。  
所以这就是了，正常和以它的名义被庇护着的生活，朝九晚五，充斥着窥视文化和流行朋克的赞礼，在大街上明目张胆展示自己权利的同性恋情侣和他们收敛起来的谨小慎微。我的肩膀和彼得的靠得很近，以致于他的指骨数次碰到我的指骨。而他还是没能忍住试图制止一台超速的兰博基尼幻想自己是波音747 或者M41。  
我抓住彼得的手。  
“你就是不能放任这种事发生？”  
彼得理所当然地点了点头。而在下一起意外出现前，彼得没有露出任何阻止我的念头。  
后来，彼得和我在堵车盛况里设法将我们弄了出去，几乎没人注意到我们，如果有任何不妥的话他可以立刻带上头罩然后脱下外套，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度。  
但是他没有。

当彼得再一次因为加班错过末班地铁后，他步行回了公寓，在离公寓大楼还有一个街区的时候，一群脸上写满了被生活过分优待的惆怅的年轻人把他拦在空无一人的街口。他们的目的和抢劫没有必然联系，他们经常在邻街区看到他，这样做紧紧是为了缓解他们被另一伙黑帮教训后的伤心。他们在计划打碎他的髌骨和手肘，或者用别的手段促使一个可怜的上班族他比自己想象的更无能为力。彼得在棒球棍落下前，半蹲反手击中其中一人的脸，他退后了半步，避开划来的刀刃，嘲笑道：  
“如果你们知道职业素养这回事, 你们就会为自己的失格而哭泣。”  
他用蛛丝弹灭了路灯。  
“曾经有那么一次……大概在我只有你们这么大的时候……”  
他利用黑暗的掩护迅速换上制服，居高临下地蹲在路灯上，制服上的芳纶纤维隐约反射出他的身影。  
“我遇到过一个和你们一样的家伙。”  
他想了想，冷场了很久后他说：  
“你们不会想知道后面的事情。”

6.指《彼得与狼》

VII  
是的，没人想知道后面的事情。  
哪怕我知道一百个关于死而复生的咒语，也不能把自己从之前的意外里救回来。借来的东西总是会被要回去，而自愈因子和愤怒管理的诉求都不曾是或者说不再是我的问题了。某种意义上来说，我完蛋了，从头到脚，就像逆位的倒吊人和被希腊人围追堵截的波斯逃兵。  
我能回到这里是因为那个众所周知的该死的设定。  
——人们在无处可去的时候，总是倾向于回到那个故事进行始料未及展开的地方。老无所依的归乡情绪很多时候只是自我存在恐慌里的七宗罪之一，但远不是最后一宗。

彼得站在公寓门口，从外套里掏出钥匙。他忽然回头，目光几乎透过了那道单向存在的障壁。  
悲伤的第一阶段是否认。然后是愤怒和协商。绝望和接受。就像烤面包一样井井有条。我看着他。  
我曾经告诉过彼得，有的人其实并不想获救或者他们该怎样被改造得正常。广义上的爱不是什么真理，善良也不能作为法律与秩序染指社会各方面的武器。  
“是的，当然，”他赞同道，“我们都有很多缺点。但是总有和我们的价值相匹配的东西。不要因为偏见就放弃那些可能变好的家伙。”  
“这就是我和你的区别，彼得，你会做出选择和牺牲，而我只需要等待。”  
“等待什么？”  
“我知道你是什么样的人——彼得——你们这种人。你们安排最好的决定。像集齐印花，彩票号码和下一次被搅局的非法交易。我在等那个。”  
“听着，韦德，我不会强迫你做出选择。”  
彼得的语气里夹杂着没有底气的挣扎。  
“或许但正如你说的，他们需要变好。我是说我们需要。”  
“……而我可能需要一个永远不可能被我改变的人，提醒我还该多加努力。”  
彼得轻声说。  
“我身上每一个活细胞都表示赞同。”  
我和颜悦色地说，一把揽住他的肩膀，而他只是叹了一口气。  
事实上我一直相信只要笑得足够疯狂，悲伤就不会找上门来的，这是我们唯一和现实或者幻境对抗的方式。我知道我可能不会回来了（至少不是短时间内）。我可能会一直游荡在哪个狭缝或者梦境或者回忆里，有一个好处是，当你真正被死亡抓住后，你就再也不用担心哪天被它追上了。  
我看着彼得转过头去，推开房门。  
真正想要告别的人是不会说再见的。

我对每一部分都抱歉而我没有一点办法修复它。  
事实上离开并不是一个解决方式，但它是唯一的方式，当彼得一直能比我更能承受失去和找到该保护的东西的时候，我们只能用这样的方式。我之所以感到后悔是因为我可能在不知不觉中破坏了彼得的生活。  
他的生活。  
而我知道他总有一天会痊愈。他会转过头去，推开门，或者想方设法从窗口跳出去。他 会逃出去或者被带走，销声匿迹在另一个故事幸福美满的结尾里。

再见宝贝，再见。

我看着他关上房门，像锁上满满一橱柜和骷髅相伴的易碎品。

关于这个故事，我已经没什么好说的了。这只是一个普普通通的鬼故事而已，既不惊世骇俗也没有什么无懈可击的逻辑。就是这样。如果还有什么需要补充说明——

再见宝贝。再见。

END


End file.
